Methods and materials for photographic diffusion-transfer-reversal processes have long been known and are covered in numerous patents, but no provisions have been made for positive mounted slides resulting from processing within a camera, nor have disposable processors been included with a film chamber, which becomes a part of the camera when attached to it. This record includes material which gives basic details and a diagram for Polacolor Film. The Polaroid Corporation has a similar film for 8.times.10 transparencies. Attached is also a copy of literature from Eastman Kodak Company for a rapid processing slide film in which the liquid for processing is incorporated in one of the film layers, with negative and positive layers joined into a sandwich, with the positive layer stripped away after processing. The Polaroid Corporation also has a 35 mm. slide film which uses an additive process. All of these three transparency systems require a separate processor, and separate die cutting and separate mounting equipment for the 35 mm. versions.